A Bet
by Crispy75
Summary: A bet at the pub turns into a night of pleasure. One shot. stand alone. it's been buggin me for days.


A Bet

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own or they'd be together on the show.

They were hammered. Trashed, wasted, legless, inebriated, plastered, drunk as a skunk, six sheets to the wind or any other terminology you wanted to add. The whole lot of them. Munch was doing his version of a bobble head in the corner of the booth, Fin was trying to say his sentences in gangster rap and Rollins, Amaro and Benson were arguing about who could score dates the easiest. Benson could have easily taken offence to the two young pups citing they had age on their side, however had pointed out she had lots of dating experience and could beat them hands down.

Fin rolled his eyes

"Yo like the next lady that walks in the door is it. Winner takes all" he finally stated, thankfully not in gangster mode.

"Why a woman?" Benson protested "It would be better if it was the first person of the opposite sex"

"Na ah" Fin shook his head "Ya have to go for the same person and I aint making my bro chase a man, puts him at a disadvantage" he indicated Amaro and the two men sloppily banged knuckles.

"Its not dishvantaging ush with a woman?" Rollins slurred then looked accusingly at her beer. Olivia rolled her eyes; the woman couldn't hold her liquor worth squat. She figured it was a two person race. Amaro had a slight edge being a man but she wouldn't let that affect her game. She had to be seriously drunk for what she was about to do.

"I'm in" she nodded and Amaro raised his glass in a salute to indicate he was likewise. Rollins rolled her eyes and they took it she too was also in but the two other players figured she would be no competition.

"Good" Fin nodded "Losers do the winners DD5's for a week and buys them drinks for a month" he added to which they agreed and shook on.

So they sat and drank, Olivia switching to water and ordering nacho's to sober up and be at her most competitive, as they watched the door and waited for a female to walk in, all three hoping she didn't portray the back end of a bus.

It was at least a half hour later when the door opened and the epitome of blonde Goddess walked in the door causing all 3 perspective suitors to groan. Oh God, anyone but Cabot.

"Rollins, Amaro you are screwed" Fin chuckled which earned him 3 perplexed stares from the bet contenders "Everyone knows Olivia is Alex's favourite"

Olivia choked on her water and stared at Fin wondering if someone had slipped something into his drink.

"Are you kidding, they fight like cat and dog" Amaro laughed and Fin shrugged

"Think of all that turned into passion" Fin winked at Olivia "Personally I think it's 12 years of sexual frustration" he teased his friend and dodged her wadded up napkin when she threw it at him.

Butterflies suddenly broke out in Olivia's stomach as Alex finally noticed them and headed over. It was only then she noticed that Casey was with Alex. She glanced quickly at the other two, seeing the determined set to their faces and decided then and there she would do anything to make sure Alex didn't date either one of them.

Finally the two ADA's stood at their tables and before she could open her mouth her competitors jumped right in.

"Cabot, looking good" Amaro nodded then waved at Casey

"Can I get yoush a drink?" Rollins chimed in trying to stand and then deciding it was just easier, not to mention safer, to stay seated. "Love the skirt Alex" she added with a wink.

Two fine eyebrows shot upwards, one golden and one auburn. The two counsellors shared a quick look before Alex turned to a tomato red Detective Benson.

"Hi Alex, Casey" oh boy, not a good start but better than the others as she hastily stood "Here Lex have my seat. Case I'll chase one down for us"

"Keep your seat" Alex stated evenly her poker face firmly in place "Casey can you get one for us and a drink? Detective with me" and not giving anyone time to protest she cupped the drunken detectives arm and ushered her towards the toilets.

Olivia didn't even try to protest, she wasn't sure she could form one anyway. Why did she suddenly feel like a student with a crush in trouble with the hot teacher?

Once inside the empty bathroom Alex let go of her and Olivia found the nearest wall to lean against and hoped it would keep her upright. She watched nervously as Alex walked to the line of sinks, chose the middle on and determinedly washed her hands. Olivia winced, she scrubbed any harder one would think she'd scrub her skin off. Finally Alex dried her hands, crossed her arms and leant up against the sink while glaring at her over the top of those hot glasses.

Wait. What? Olivia blinked confused and looked down, Alex's legs suddenly coming into view. Wow, she'd never really noticed how long and toned they were before. They say high heels are good for your calves. Absolutely crap on your ankles and feet though. God, where was her mind tonight, other than in the gutter?

Hastily moving her eyes north they seemed to have a mind of their own and paused on her friends breasts. Those crossed arms were creating one hell of a cleavage. The skin in the v looked silky smooth and was that a freckle?

"My eyes are up here Liv" came the amused voice and she groaned, oops, caught. Quickly meeting blue eyes with her caramel she found Alex's head cocked to one side waiting.

"What?" she procrastinated.

"You tell me" Alex stated and Olivia sighed.

"Alex _you_ dragged _me_ in here remember?" she pushed off from the wall and headed for a stall, if she was in here she may as well empty her bursting bladder.

"Yes, but it was the welcome I got from the 3 stooges that piqued my curiosity" Alex smiled as Olivia paused, stall door half closed.

"3 stooges?"

"Yes Curley, Moe and..."

"I know who they are, I just didn't like the reference" Olivia growled and slammed the door shut. Alex let loose her first grin now that Olivia couldn't see her and patiently waited for the detective to go about her toilette and exit the stall. It was a long wait. Finally after several minutes the harassed and less bloated brunette emerged.

"We were arguing about dating" Olivia stated without preamble and Alex once again cocked her head to the side to listen "We started arguing over who could get a date the easiest" the brunette continued and Alex sighed, typical drunken bluster. "Fin decided to initiate a dare"

"I see. I was part of a bet?" Alex felt the disappointment hit her in her gut, she should have known it was something like this, she was just surprised and a little hurt that Olivia got involved.

"Indirectly. The bet was to try and ask out the first woman that walked in the door" Olivia shrugged "I didn't really want to participate but..."

Alex had known Olivia too long not to notice the look of hurt that flashed across her friends face. She knew instantly something had been said to the usually brave woman in front of her. Something she wouldn't have let show at the time, Detective Olivia Benson did not show signs of weakness to anyone, not even close friends. But if you knew her long enough you knew what to look for, Elliot had taught her that. Damn the man to hell, he'd hurt her the most.

"What did they say?' she asked gently now, approaching her friend and placing a hand on her arm, feeling the strength and warmth beneath the cotton shirt.

"I'm getting old Al, I'm nearly 50" Olivia shoved her hands in her slacks.

"Oh good God woman you're barely 43" Alex rolled her eyes the same time she made a mental note to chew the other two out. Hell everyone knew without saying Olivia was sensitive about her age and the fact she was alone and childless. No matter how much the woman herself denied it.

"Says she who just turned 30" Olivia snorted pulling away from the welcoming comfort Alex offered and crossing her arms. Typical Benson, standing alone.

"I'm 35 thank you." She crossed her own arms and watched her friend carefully who met her gaze for long seconds before looking away. "So you didn't want to be part of the bet but you still went all chivalrous on me and offered your seat"

"No way was I gonna let one of those two get a date with you" Olivia shook her head, then paused when she realised what she said and groaned as she ducked her chin. Well that was slightly embarrassing.

"Why is that detective?" Alex asked taking a step closer.

"Well I... you know they...um...Alex?" Olivia stood straight as Alex approached her with a grin. What was going on?

"So am I to deduce you didn't want me dating the others?" Alex purred in an unusually husky voice and Olivia shot her a concerned look. There was something in Alex's look that had her whole body flushing. The counsellor was looking at her like she was dinner.

"Um I guess not" she stuttered and backed up as Alex kept advancing until she ran into the far wall. Shit.

"So I'm not allowed to date Rollins and Amaro, which is fine by me, they don't interest me" she advised the brunette who was looking rather panicked backed up against the wall. "So can I date someone else?" she asked and could see a thunderous scowl cross the detectives face. Interesting. "I'll take that as a no shall I?"

"Ummm" Olivia wasn't sure what to do or say now. She really hadn't been aware of this, whatever this was, until tonight, until she had to vie for Alex's attention, until Alex pushed her and her inebriated state brought down her inhibitions. No way would she be admitting this stuff sober. Sober Olivia saw Alex as a friend and was happy if Alex was happy, sort of, maybe. Ok not really but she could act better sober.

"So if I can't date the other two or anyone else I guess that leaves you" Alex smiled, a rather predatory smile at her "Is that right Olivia?"

"Have you been drinking?" Olivia blurted then closed her eyes on a groan. That hadn't been what she wanted to say and it was quite obvious that Alex was sober, unlike herself. She opened her eyes and met Alex's steady gaze with her own slightly cautious one "Sorry I just... are you teasing Al? Is this your idea of a joke?"

"You think I'm teasing you?" Alex straightened and took a step back "I wasn't the one who was making bets about dating me. Maybe this is your idea of a joke Olivia?"

"NO!" the shout practically reverberated around the room and caused Alex to halt in her retreat "No, I swear, it's not"

"Really? You were going to ask me out because of a bet" Alex pointed out

"I was going to ask you out, not because of Amaro and Rollins and them potentially winning the bet then tossing it and my age in my face, but because I just discovered I like you and ... you know what it doesn't matter, date who you want" Olivia's famous temper was getting the better of her and throwing the rapidly blinking, blowfish impersonating a scowl headed for the door. That brought Alex too her senses and moving fast for a woman in 3 inch heels she caught the detective, spinning her around and slamming her against the door.

"What the fuck Alex!" Olivia tried to push her away but Alex had her fingers dug tight into her shirt and wasn't letting go.

"You do not give me an inch of hope and get to walk away detective." Alex growled and Olivia raised a curious brow the same time a shiver shot down her spine. Aggressive Alex was hot, no wonder she used to like sitting in the courtroom watching her win cases.

"I...what?" she watched as Alex came closer and her brain started to short circuit. Wow, just wow, was this really happening? Was Alex Cabot, _the_ Alex Cabot, about to kiss her.

"Tell me detective what do you get for winning the bet detective?" alex husked

"Fuck the bet Alex" Olivia growled as the blonde was taking too long and she suddenly had an urgent need to know what the younger woman tasted like.

"I'd rather fuck you" Alex whispered causing a pulse to shoot straight to Olivia's groin which clenched painfully causing her to groan.

"Your place, my place, anywhere but here" Olivia said urgently and frustrated that Alex refused to stop talking lent in an attached her lips to the throbbing pulse she could see at the base of Alex's throat. Immediately after she was required to catch the blonde as she sank towards the floor.

"Don't do that an expect me to be able to stand" the blonde croaked, her eyes suddenly appearing glassy behind those glasses.

"Then we need to get horizontal" Olivia gasped as small but strong fingers cupped her buttocks and squeezed firmly "Dear God Alex!"

"Tell me what you win and I promise we'll be horizontal in no time"

"Dammit Alex it doesn't matter, I win you, that's the only prize that matters to me" Olivia growled, glaring down at her frustrated then felt like a heel when tears brimmed in those lovely blue eyes. "Aww shit sweetie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to growl"

"No, no it's fine" Alex buried her face in Olivia's shoulder "I'm just overwhelmed. No one's ever made me feel that special before" she mumbled and Olivia had a very hard time believing it.

"What about your parents and Robert?"

"Especially them, I was just a commodity, accessory, call it what you will" Alex sniffed and Olivia realised this was not how she wanted this night to go, she didn't want Alex reliving the past. She wanted Alex in the here and now and possibly the future. The thought gave her the slight case of the hives thinking about it, but if there was one person she could see in her future it would be Alex.

"Forget them Lex, they don't belong here with us tonight" she whispered into a creamy white ear before biting down gently on the lobe, smiling when she felt the slim body in her arms shiver. She continued to trail kisses along the ridge of Alex's jaw, loving the taste of her skin until, with a tiny sound of need, Alex turned her head and their lips crashed together in a kiss that Olivia had wanted to be soft gentle and reassuring but ended up being hot, hard and frantic.

They stumbled together as the door was shoved open hard from behind, knocking into Olivia. Olivia turned to give the intruder a piece of her mind and found Rollins staring at them, mouth agape. Then the stunned mullet look was replaced by a pure evil knowing grin.

"Well now, looks like Fin was right. Nick and I never stood a chance. Congrats Benson"

"Shove it Rollins" Olivia growled and taking Alex's hand, led her out of the bathroom "This has nothing to do with the bet" she informed the other blonde who just grinned knowingly watching them leave before turning to the stall.

"God I hope their moods improve after tonight" she sighed as she locked the stall door.

Outside Olivia refused to let go of Alex's hand as they paused at the table to grab their gear. Besides Munch who had finally given in to a deep sleep the rest of the table watched them silently as Olivia helped Alex on with her coat before slipping into her own leather jacket.

"Thanks for the drinks Case but we no longer require them. I owe you one" she squeezed her friends shoulder and Casey grinned and gave her a wink. Olivia rolled her eyes and looked at the two men trying not to snigger.

"Not one word, not now, not Monday back at work. Try and be professional" she growled at them before reclaiming her soon to be lover's hand and guiding her out of the bar.

The trip back to Alex's was long and frustrating, Alex not wanting to put on a show for the cabbie, the doorman or the security officer who might be watching the security cameras from the elevator and corridors.

The minute they stepped inside Alex's apartment all bets were off though as Olivia shoved Alex back into the now locked door and crashed their mouths together in a kiss that defied logic. How had she not known that she wanted this, craved this until tonight? Had she been totally blind?

One might think stripping her best friend and soon to be lover naked in the foyer of her apartment was a giant leap in one night but quite frankly Olivia didn't give a fuck what people thought. Not in this, not when desperate hands, not just her own, were shoving aside clothes in an urgent haste to feel naked skin upon naked skin.

Soon they were naked to the waist, their lips barely disconnecting as they fought for dominancy other than to change angles and rake in a desperately needed gasp of breath. Then they dived right back in again.

"Bed" Alex groaned as Olivia cupped her beautiful breasts and kneaded them gently. Olivia now broke the kiss and confirmed hell yes that had been a freckle, in fact there were several of them, very light but like a fine dusting across Alex's chest and breasts, even her gorgeously flat stomach.

"Not gonna make it" Olivia informed trailing hands over those beautiful freckles, making all sorts of wonderful sounds escape from deep within her lover.

"Couch?" Alex asked next as Olivia found the zip of her skirt and eased it down. Two could play that game and she went to work on the detectives slacks, watching them slither to the ground the same time her skirt collected around her ankles.

They took a moment to frantically kick off their shoes, step out of their clothes and then stare at each other, naked and bare for the first time.

"Babe you're gorgeous" Olivia groaned, pulling the now much shorter woman into her arms and shuddering at the full body contact of skin on skin.

"Your beautiful too sweetheart" Alex cupped the back of her neck and pulled her down for a deep kiss "Finally all mine. Right here Liv, fuck me right here"

"Yes" Olivia croaked and eased Alex down onto the carpet, sprawling out above her, interlocking their thighs, pushing her thigh into incendiary heat the same time as she pressed her own aching core down hard onto a slim creamy thigh.

"Fuck Olivia!" Alex cried throwing back her head and arching high and hard as Olivia thrust urgently down into her.

Their first time was hard and rough and feral. There were no tender words, or whispered promises or any amount of skill. They didn't touch or kiss or even care about it at this point. Olivia braced herself on her left arm while her right hand gripped Alex's left hip hard enough to leave a bruise as she desperately sort to assuage the ache between her legs which had grown to such a maddening point that all common sense fled the detective.

Alex didn't complain as her own hands gripped tanned buttocks, sharp nails leaving crescent shaped marks that were nearly deep enough to draw blood as she arched high to keep permanent contact of her clitoris on the detective's thigh.

Olivia buried her head in Alex's neck while the counsellor sunk her teeth into the detectives shoulder to muffle her screams. Their fucking turned raw, hard so animalistic that David Attenborough could make a documentary on them.

"Alex...oh fuck...gonna come...gonna come so hard for you" Olivia gasped and Alex could only whimper, so close to her own climax, barely holding on as she waited for some sign that Olivia had crested.

She found it when her lover froze, before offering a high cry and calling "Oh God, Jesus Christ, Mary and Joseph FUUUUUUUCK" . Good Lord that was fucking hot and throwing her own head back let loose a scream that echoed down the halls and had her neighbours concerned for her welfare.

* * *

><p>They made it to the bed for their second climb, after Alex assured many neighbours she was fine and they had all gone home with knowing grins on their faces leaving the two women red faced. This time was gentle, soft, caring. Lovemaking, not fucking. This time they soothed the bruises and wounds from their frantic fucking with tender caresses and gentle kisses.<p>

This time there were murmured words of caring and promises as they rode out their crests gently but no less shatteringly. They took time to discover each other bodies, Olivia assuring her lover that she didn't care about the gunshot wounds other than she hadn't done her job. Alex assuring back that it wasn't her fault with tender kisses and caresses.

Alex discovered Olivia hid scars on her body caused by her mother's abuse, it made her sad and angry at the same time as well as giving her a better insight into her lover. She also discovered several scars from knives, a bullet wound and where she'd cut herself falling from a friends tree house in her early teens.

Olivia discovered Alex was her knew favourite smell, the feel of her skin her new favourite texture, the taste of her arousal her new favourite flavour. She also discovered those freckles were all over her lovers body and she had fun playing dot to dot with them, using her tongue.

They continued to discover well into the night, sometimes gently sometimes not. Neither claimed to be perfect at their new art and agreed a lot of further practise was needed. Long hours later Alex curled up into Olivia seeking her warmth and sighed contently.

"So can I know now what the wager for the bet was?" she asked around a yawn and felt Olivia tense slightly beneath her. Reaching out a gentle hand she drew comforting circles over her lovers skin "It's ok, I know this wasn't a part of a bet"

Olivia sighed and calmed her body, letting herself relax back into Alex

"They have to buy me drinks for a month" she paused as Alex tipped her head back to watch her as she revealed what else "They also have to do my DD5's for a week". She grinned then could only watch as a look of abject horror spread across her lovers face "What is it?"

"You cannot do that to me! Their DD5's are atrocious, dammit Olivia yours are one of a few I actually don't mind reading" she groaned and relieved Olivia relaxed with a laugh. "It's not funny"

"It's ok babe, this has nothing to do with a bet, I'll do my DD5's so I can bring them to you and get to see you" Olivia kissed the tussled blonde hair before her and heard Alex mutter something about not liking being teased.

Olivia took that as a challenge and rolled onto her lover and proved to her she did like being teased, a lot.


End file.
